1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch for use in various electronic devices such as portable telephones and digital cameras.
2. General Background
Nowadays, slide switches are widely used in various electronic devices such as portable telephones and digital cameras.
As shown in FIGS. 4-5, the conventional slide switch 100′ generally comprises an insulative housing 1′, a plurality of stationary contacts 2′ fixed in the housing, a slide member 4′ moveable mounted onto the housing, a moveable contact 3′ fixed onto the slide member, and a cover 5′ covering the housing and the slide member.
The housing 1′ has a substantially longitudinal configuration with a top opening, and the housing comprises a bottom surface 10′ and a plurality of side surfaces 11′ around said bottom surfaces. Said bottom surface and side surfaces cooperatively define a cavity for accommodating the slide member. The stationary contacts are embedded in the bottom surface of the housing. The slide member 4′ comprises a containing portion 42′ recessed in the cavity substantially in the center thereof and an operating portion 41′ extending out of the housing. The moveable contact 3′ is fixed to a lower surface of the slide member for connecting to or disconnecting from the stationary contacts.
Each end of the longitudinal housing 1′ defines a pair of protrusions 131′ at upper portions of two lateral sides thereof, and therefore a channel is formed between said two protrusions 131′. The cover 5′ comprises a longitudinal main body 50′ and a pair of retaining portion 51′ extending from two ends of the main body 50′. The retaining portion 51′ comprises a connecting portion 510′ and a perpendicular engaging portion 512′, and said connecting portion 510′ and engaging portion 512′ cooperatively define an inverted “T” shaped configuration. A pair of soldering tail 52′ extends from two ends of the engaging portion 512′ for connecting with a printed circuit board.
In assembly, the moveable contact 3′ is fixed to the slide member 4′. Then the slide member 4′ is mounted into the cavity of the housing 1′ from the top opening. The containing portion 42′ is received in the cavity and the operating portion 41′ extends out of the cavity from a cut out of the lateral side surface. When the cover 5′ is mounted onto the housing 1, the main body 50′ slightly attaches to the housing first. When the cover 5′ is pressed downwardly, the retaining portions 51′ of the cover 5′ will elastic deform outwardly and the engaging portion 512′ will scrape with the protrusions 131′. When the engaging portion 512′ scrapes through the protrusions 131′, the retaining portion 51′ returns back to keep close to the side surface of the ends/channels and to engage with the lower surface of the protrusions 131′. The cover therefore is attached to the housing and the slide member for preventing EMI.
In use, the slide switch 100′ is mounted onto a printed circuit board, and the stationary contacts 2′ connect with corresponding circuits of the printed circuit board. At this time, the moveable contact contacts with some predetermined stationary contacts. When the operating portion is actuated from a neutral position to another predetermined position, the moveable contact contacts with some other predetermined stationary contacts in the bottom surface. When the operating portion is actuated back in an opposite direction, the slide member will return to the neutral position under the pressure of the actuation.
However, one problem with this conventional slide switch is that the scrape between the engaging portion and the protrusions will generate crumb, and said crumb drops and is probably held between the side surface of the ends and corresponding retaining portions 51′. Therefore, the cover may not be mounted onto the housing tightly and reliable mechanical performance of the slide switch is reduced.
In view of the above, a new slide switch which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.